


【千翠】First love-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Takamine Midori





	【千翠】First love-lattice

【千翠】First love-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【千翠】First love](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_11a27549)

**守泽千秋×高峯翠**

[个人作品归档【千翠】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_110df7d9)

成稿于2016年11月。 [须知](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_118402eb)（必读）

未交往。

年轻真好啊。

\------------------分割线------------------

**First love**

by lattice

这是不同寻常的一年。

于各种层面皆如此，他这样想着。每每对上那双眼眸，有意无意地，便会再度被提醒起。如同浅色荧光笔的标注，不显眼，但又那样不容置疑地存在着，不由分说地在某处打下烙印。老旧的风扇慢速转着，吱哑的声响慵懒地翻搅着凝滞的暑热，与蝉鸣汇作混响，是盛夏将至的昭告。

他立于窗棂的光晕间，任凭视线聚焦在那位后辈身上，细细算起，后者已让他牵肠挂肚接近两个月。临近正午，日光逐为垂直，轻巧地自叶片间隙而入，恣意挥洒于墙面，在风间成片斑驳地浮动着，后辈的身影受其影响，一时也影影绰绰的。

是节自习课，他知道翠的课表。若于此刻四目相汇，定会如往常般慌乱失措地避开。这是位相当特别的后辈，受惊的模样如同一只大兔子。茶发茂盛未经打理，大多数时刻是毛茸茸的一团。他多次揉上那头乱发，任温软触感于指尖旋绕。轻声埋怨他过大的力气时，声音也是绵软的。

而那便是他此刻迫切想做的事了——上前搂入怀中揉乱头发，例行亲昵后，摆出一副前辈应有的严肃架势，责备后辈不应上课睡觉。是很具迷惑性的姿势，右手持笔，左胳膊支着头，从另一角度看仿佛在认真做功课。演算本上是些吉祥物的涂鸦，软软胖胖的，颇具艺术风格。桌面有块橡皮，笔袋敞开着。摊开的作业本一字未动，旁侧小电扇是昨晚一同挑选的吉祥物周边。双目紧合，眉头微蹙，可知睡得并不踏实。长而密的眼睫将斑斓的光点悉数承接，微微翕动间，光点剪得细碎，窸窣落至高挺的鼻翼，沾染着经日光浮尘调制而成的绿意——

一如“翠”这个字，好听顺口的三音节，他从未当面出口，却于心里轻喃过无数次。而每每将翠拥入怀中时，四周总萦绕着独特的草药香，不炽烈，若有若无的。不知为何，他觉得如此的香气同样浸有隐约的新绿，且是草木萌发时初着露水的澄净。如此的色调，柔和又不失明丽，同翠整个人十分相称。慈爱或称温柔，不如说，诸多特质的完美配比，调和成如此完美的个体，于他的小世界中孑然独立。是如此新奇的小世界，于是他冲撞而入，在此中寻觅初春雨水的踪影。捉迷藏般若隐若现，丝丝凉凉地抚触着新芽，再徐徐注入唇角的微弧；连绵不断地轻轻叩击房檐，乃至汇作潺潺溪流，同峭壁冲撞击荡而生的清脆声响，并作初遇那刻声声隐秘而剧烈的悸动。

翠身旁的同学纷纷抬眼，千秋满是歉意地笑了笑。大多见怪不怪低头继续忙，或心领神会般一笑以示理解，同桌示意是否需叫醒翠，千秋摇头表示不用。而今日清晨他唤醒翠时，着实费了一番功夫：拉开窗帘掀开被子，从衣架取下成套制服，费力地拖拽扶着坐起身，翠仍搂着吉祥物蹭脸。睡衣是可爱的熊猫套，附着两枚黑眼圈的睡眼与之莫名相称。为使翠清醒，千秋从他怀中拿走吉祥物置于床头。试图夺回时，乱蓬蓬的茶发磨蹭他的脖颈，略微干裂的双唇触至他的锁骨，香气在摊开的被窝残余的温热中氤氲发酵，于半梦半醒的临界点，头抵在前辈胸前无意识蹭挤着。高大的身体窝成一个团，格外温热绵软。撒娇般地埋怨呢喃，是蜂蜜般绵软粘糯的轻声，相拥的二人似能于其间融化，悉数融化于自微拂的窗帘而入的慵懒日光中。翠对人其实相当设防，而出于困倦的本能，或于两个月间逐渐托付信赖，任由他搂在怀中哄着轻轻拍背，以至倚在怀中再度入梦。他注意到床头的吉祥物漫画，看来晚安短信未奏效。当然这并未磨灭他的斗志，反使他情绪更为高涨。如若后辈知道自己此刻的神态，清醒后一定又要念叨着“好想死”了。

五月下旬的风掠过枝杈，球服汗津津地粘腻在身。些微凉意中回过神，手持半瓶矿泉水，怀中抱着篮球。他们约好下午一同出游，此刻并无急需传达的事。出于放心不下，或听从本能的驱使，体育课至尾声，有所反应前已立在此处。不知为何，即便是课堂，即便并非美梦，他并不愿惊扰翠。他很少有长久地望着他的机会。蝉鸣声声并不聒噪，时轻时重地叩击鼓膜，而在其间，后辈的鼻息更为清晰可闻，似能轻拂肩头，或于面颊丝丝游走。

他们时常拥抱。每每数秒，身体贴近，心跳共振。身高相仿，对视便平易寻常。而又总是闪躲的，如初生的小鹿般湿漉漉的，无底的澄澈微颤着。两个月间，他总想从那双绿松石般的眸子中探明些什么：翠的态度，翠的回应，因他的存在增添一丝快乐与否，或是否致使忧郁加倍——最始的完全逃避再至现今的逐为适应，他时常忧郁的后辈是那样的不坦率，揣摩他的心思成为日课，更使这一年变得如此不寻常了。

而至四目相汇的一瞬，蝉鸣依旧。如鼓的心跳中，他摆出严肃的前辈姿态，暂且将笑意收敛起来。倦意未褪，睡眼朦胧地望向窗外，霎时满面通红，惊慌失措地抓起笔，埋头在纸上胡乱写画着，欲盖弥彰的神色如同被班主任抓包的，做错了事的孩子。而这个孩子相当敏感，不知是否受到惊吓。无论如何不忍过多责备，果然是个相当令人怜爱的后辈啊——千秋这样想着，唇角不自觉扬起。或许他本人都未曾发觉，每当这个孩子相关的事浮现在脑海，他总会笑意满盈，抑制不住的。

良久，他的后辈悄悄抬起眼帘，不可避免地再度交汇，相触而生的热度缓缓融至他们间的光晕中。或许是想找寻前辈未注意的时机，觉察到不存在这样的时机，便染上惯常的羞赧，又略微带些责怪。意识到有些久了，他以手势示意课后老地方会面。他的后辈微微点头，把头别向旁侧。于是他转身，回体育馆冲凉换衣。自浓密绿荫而出的刹那，倾泻而下的烫金致使面颊发烫。有些微妙的晕眩中，仍清晰地辨明独立于炽热外，自身后而来的一束——

是他所向往的，渴望的，恰与他燃灼的炽热互补的，如水般的温柔蔓延至心尖最柔软的某处，六十个日夜的分秒推移间，于此沉淀下的种种：捧着吉祥物蹭脸时的欢欣笑颜，同他打照面时的轻声问候，小心翼翼地表露关心时游移的视线；以至有些微冷的，时常缩进针织衫里的，让他想牵过为之取暖的手，与他时常揽入怀中摸头的，局促地缩在制服外套中的高大身材；乃至那双最令他欲罢不能的，勾人魂魄的眼眸，是安宁平和的栖身之所，如避风港般赐予他暂时的休憩与莫名的庇护，却不自觉地掌控着他的心绪、他的定力，不时轻而易举地将其全盘扰乱。他大笑着牵起翠的手，带他行遍校园的每一处；翠以那双眼眸无言地牵着他，半推半就地将他邀入他的小世界。

十七岁的英雄，起始便得知自己于其间沦陷了。

于是为再次查证什么，他驻足回身，迎上那束清凉温柔的照拂。一手握笔，另一只手缩在针织衫的袖子中，正托腮目送着前辈。自眼角至耳根晕染开的红晕，一如既往带着些躲闪与试探。

而后他笑了，再度挥手致意。多年后一同回忆，翠称他的守泽前辈那时笑得不止有些傻气。如同幼时向往的王牌飞行员，揽着头盔大步流星迈下舷梯时的飒爽一瞬，于那刻，十七岁的守泽千秋感到前所未有的舒心与愉悦。是于这一年的起始，竭力战斗的偶有休憩中难能的放松。亦为日常种种休闲中难有的全新观感，于相见起始扎根，温凉的视线作催化，于这个初夏正午，正以肉眼可见的速度抽枝生长，萌生的绿芽漫山遍野。冰镇矿泉水入口凛冽，蝉鸣与时钟的混响挪移，微微发烫的日光中，绽出了细碎的花苞。

Fin.

[#千翠](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8D%83%E7%BF%A0)

  
2017-11-16  
评论：6  
热度：54

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_11c41e3b)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_119cbef5)  


评论(6)

热度(54)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://gudazi576.lofter.com/) [学习使我快乐(✪▽✪)](https://gudazi576.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://youlitu.lofter.com/) [又力兔-暂退](https://youlitu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://yuanfen0513.lofter.com/) [缘分_复健中](https://yuanfen0513.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://hua-cai.lofter.com/) [苏景（叫我花菜](https://hua-cai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://expectopatronum158.lofter.com/) [ELIOSE](https://expectopatronum158.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://marioismylife.lofter.com/) [未邪√寻求脑洞源](https://marioismylife.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://lumibous.lofter.com/) [luminous](https://lumibous.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://yeguangjinyu.lofter.com/) [夜光金鱼](https://yeguangjinyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://monuokuma.lofter.com/) [莫诺kuma](https://monuokuma.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://158735.lofter.com/) [猫咪爱吃薄荷草](https://158735.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://tengyuanlian.lofter.com/) [藤原連](https://tengyuanlian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://yinaishuangyin.lofter.com/) [櫻花團子](https://yinaishuangyin.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://yinaishuangyin.lofter.com/) [櫻花團子](https://yinaishuangyin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://yxfyncz.lofter.com/) [又迷川](https://yxfyncz.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://pamirstarlight.lofter.com/) [Lupus](https://pamirstarlight.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://yexiaojiu697.lofter.com/) [Alsid](https://yexiaojiu697.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://xiahaosang.lofter.com/) [硝晕了溘疯了](https://xiahaosang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://hehehehehexiaoye.lofter.com/) [草莓炖酒.](https://hehehehehexiaoye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://0u0u0.lofter.com/) [面包](https://0u0u0.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://6mois.lofter.com/) [lovemepls](https://6mois.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://obitio.lofter.com/) [苦昼短](https://obitio.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  27. [](https://obitio.lofter.com/) [苦昼短](https://obitio.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://wjgyxx.lofter.com/) [Oogami lap](https://wjgyxx.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](https://wjgyxx.lofter.com/) [Oogami lap](https://wjgyxx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://moshangjuhuakai.lofter.com/) [六个面的骰子](https://moshangjuhuakai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://yuina-fastdie.lofter.com/) [云瑶](https://yuina-fastdie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://banqizi.lofter.com/) [linglingling凌了个凌凌linglingingng](https://banqizi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://xrwhhsdm.lofter.com/) [一只鸽](https://xrwhhsdm.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://xiachenghydecheng.lofter.com/) [夏玄安](https://xiachenghydecheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://hxy52012345.lofter.com/) [千千千千鸟](https://hxy52012345.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://vivalasport.lofter.com/) [新华字典](https://vivalasport.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://vivalasport.lofter.com/) [新华字典](https://vivalasport.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://suchanyi.lofter.com/) [亚眠](https://suchanyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://worldinthat.lofter.com/) [。。。](https://worldinthat.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://candycarol.lofter.com/) [TEA.](https://candycarol.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://budaoqingzhang.lofter.com/) [不道情长](https://budaoqingzhang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://kinkosomaru.lofter.com/) [安染](https://kinkosomaru.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 从 [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 转载了此文字 

  44. [](https://kaoyangtui183.lofter.com/) [我没有lof账号不要问我](https://kaoyangtui183.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://qiyuting.lofter.com/) [七语停](https://qiyuting.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://chunzier.lofter.com/) [すみれ.](https://chunzier.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://ilmarcio.lofter.com/) [IL M](https://ilmarcio.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  49. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
